


Lapis Gets Wet

by Kennaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water gems are always soaking wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis Gets Wet

It had been a week since the entire "big hand in the sky fiasco", and peace had finally returned to Beach City. Everyone was back to their daily lives, and everyone save Renaldo was pretty much past the whole thing. Steven was happy about this,  he liked to see everyone happy. As he sat at a table on the boardwalk in town sipping a lemon shake, he just let the sun wash over him and embraced the peacefulness.

"I'm happy you didn't end our friendship, Steven." Connie smiled at him as he slurped up more of his shake. Steven had gone a little crazy after the whole thing, and he blamed Renaldo and his own impressionable attitude. Brooding wasn't for Steven, he had to learn not to be so emotionally sponge-y, as Amethyst put it.

"Yeah. I thought I was protecting you, but I guess Renaldo was wrong." He slurped up the rest of his shake and looked down the straw for more. His eyes met disappointment. "Pearl says I'm too impressionable and innocent to the world."

"Do you think you should change?" Connie asked. Steven shook his head.

"Nah. I mean, I think everyone should get a chance." He laughed and smiled. "I mean, look how that happened with Lapis."

"The gem homeworld came back and she's trapped at the bottom of the ocean." Connie said it matter-o-factly. It kind of hurt Steven's feelings, because she was technically right. What bothered him most wasn't his fading black eye, or his property being littered with bits of metal that kept cutting through his sandals. He was sad that Lapis had sacrificed herself.

Steven shot his empty cup into the the trash can across the way. It bounced off the lid and hit the ground, making Steven groan. He had to get his mind off Lapis, he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe soon he could convince the Gems to go down to the bottom of the ocean and help him save Lapis...but....

"Hey Steven." a voice, clear as the water on a windless Summer's eve spoke from behind him. Turning around he saw it to be Lapis! He was shocked, awed, and really impressed with the timing. Plot convenience was the most powerful magic of all, stronger than any gem technology.

"Lapis?!" Steven shouted. Connie's mouth hung agape and off in the distance Onion's eyes got slightly bigger. Lapis stood before him battered and beaten, clothes ripped and torn. Yet she looked elegant and graceful as ever. Steven was relieved she was OK. "What...how-?"

"Shhh." Lapis put her finger on Steven's mouth and quieted his hysteria. "I know my presence is shocking. I'm surprised I overcame Jasper so quickly as well. It wasn't easy, but I managed to revert us both back to our gems, and I recovered quicker due to being in the water. I came back as soon as I took care of Jasper."

"Took care of Jasper?" Steven didn't know what she meant. Did she make it so Jasper couldn't come back from her gem state?

"Yeah. She's no longer a problem." Lapis smiled at Steven once more. "I'm so happy you're OK though. I knew I couldn't let Jasper hurt you - or any of the Crystal gems I guess."

She guessed? "You were amazing Lapis. I knew you were good, and I knew you'd choose friendship over Jasper any day. She was mean."

"Yes...friendship." Lapis looked off into the distance. Steven squinted his eyes, trying to read her emotions. He was really good at placing them - but he couldn't with this one. It was kind of how Amethyst looked at his dad, or how Garnet looked at herself in the mirror. It was odd, but it made Steven happy to see her so emotional (the good type of emotional).

"I can't wait to take you back to the Crystal Gems!" Steven nearly jumped out of his seat. It is worth mentioning at this point that Connie's mouth was still agape, Onion's eyes growing ever wider off in the distance despite being unaware of the situation. "We'll be like a big happy family! Not that we already weren't...but now that we have all the gems that are good together it feels more whole.

"Actually Steven I don't really fit there...." Lapis smiled. "But don't worry, I'll still be around the base. I have a nice little underwater cave. Maybe I could show you it tonight? It's very...nice."

"That'd be awesome!" Steven's eyes shore with wonder and amazement. Connie finally closed her mouth, her eyes turning into slits. Something here was fishy, and not just because Lapis smelled of seawater.

"Great." Lapis extended her water wings. "I'm going to go talk about the gem homeworld with the other gems, enjoy playing with your-" her tone suddenly changed to a harsher, more abrasive one, "-friend." She flew off towards the Gem's house.

"Jeez. What's her deal." Connie pushed her glasses up. Steven turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, Connie rolled her eyes.

"She was so rude when addressing me. I've never met her." 

"Well...I mean you did see her at her gigantic water tower when we went out there to confront her. Maybe she's still a little sore about it."

"Whatever." Connie stood up. "Come on, let's go do something while we can still hangout." Then they went off and played for hours on end. Onions eyes eventually stopped growing bigger, and Onion resumed to being his normally creep self.

* * *

 

Steven waited outside the Big Doghnut for Lapis, who had left Steven a note on his bed saying to meet her there in secret. "Just for now, so the Gems don't get scared." It made sense to Steven - he did stuff they frowned upon all the time, but they were much more receptive once they knew it was safe. Once they saw he could visit her room without having to worry about it - they'd be cool with it.

"Hello Steven." Steven jumped as Lapis once again managed to sneak up behind him. She was really good at it. He smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Steven flashed an even bigger grin. "But, uhm, how will I go down there? I can't breath under water."

"The cave is under water, but it actually goes out into an air pocket. I think there is a vent or something somewhere in it, it's a pretty big cave. Almost like a system, but they're all tiny rooms."

"So you have a cave house?" Steven envied that. The gems got cave rooms - Amethyt's being the best. Steven was always jealous of it, it just looked cool. Lapis getting a whole house made out of caves - don't even get him started on how sweet that was. Lapis laughed.

"Come on," She held out her hand and Steven took it. "Let's go."

Taking off with her water wings, and miracously managing to lift Steven (all gems were really strong - he always forgot that superhuman stength aspect)through the air, they soared over Beach City. Steven thought the town below him looked beautiful, the lights shining like the stars above him. He laughed, and Lapis joined in with him. It was awesome.

Descending on the beach, Lapis formed a bubble of water around them. Walking in stride, they descended down and around, until eventually they came to rock that jutted out of the sand. Walking up to it, Steven saw an 'entrance' to the cave's Lapis had described. Following her inside, he found that she had carved steps into the rock and walked up them. A driftwood door with 'Home Sweet Home' scratched into it greeted them, and pushing it aside, Steven found himself in awe.

Lapis had obviously been busy. The floors were smoothed, the room decorated with gem furniture. the cieling - instead of being littered with stalagmites and stalactites, instead had a light fixture! Steven gasped, and Lapis giggled. "What, did you expect me to live like a vagabond?"

"I dunno. Kinda?" Steven tried taking in the room. In the corner, a section was carved out so that she had an open bathtub that was filled with the surrounding seawater.

"When you leave the gem homworld, they give you one of these." Lapis held out a small orange cube, as big as rubix cube but smooth all around. One side had another smaller square indent, that was a deeper shade of orange. "It digitizes real world matter and breaks it down. It can reassemble them when you need them."

"Kind of like the warp pad and Lion's mane combined!" Steven beamed as Lapis let out a small giggle.

"It's required to take one with you when visiting other planets unless you get stranded...." Lapis trailed off. Steven nodded his head. Made sense, made sense. The whole room was varies shades of blue, so Steven knew Lapis was living the high life.

"Your room is really nice, Lapis. Maybe we can get you a warp soon so I can visit all the time!" Lapis giggled and nodded. Steven turned to her; "But I guess I should go now that I've seen it."

"Awh...." Lapis playfully pouted, walking around Steven to the door. "You're going to leave so soon? I was hoping you could stay for awhile....."

"Well, I mean, I'd like to Lapis." Steven rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "But I kept this secret like you said I should, so I don't want the gems to wor-" Lapis put her hand over his mouth and shot him a lewd look.

"Shhhh." She shushed him, differently from earlier. She had a weird look on her face - one of desire. "Steven, you know you were the first person to look at me like I was ever worth anything, right?" Steven nodded. He liked everyone, nobody deserved to be judged harshly unless they had earned it. "Everyone else was always horrible to me. The other gems at first, the homeworld...." She spat their names out, and then trailed off. "But you...you really like me, huh?"

"Of course Lapis." Steven spoke through her hand. "I think you're awesome." Lapis' eyes watered and she smiled at him, but her eyes remained giving him a dirty look.

"Well, I think you're awesome too." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. "And I want to show you something awesome we can do - together."

Steven eyed her warily and followed. Setting him on the bed, she started to take off his shoes and socks, and shimmied his pants down. This felt odd...he was weirded out. "Lapis...what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Lapis pulled down his underwear - exposing his member. "It'll be really fun, I promise." She brought her lips down to his penis - which had become hard by this point. Steven didn't understand how he was feeling, but the feelings of arousal was something that his biology did for him. She slowly licked the base of his shaft, letting her tounge trail of the length and to his head. Steven shuddered. It felt weird, really really weird. It felt good though, and Steven didn't want her to stop. He cried out softly as Lapis looked up at him. She smiled a dirty, coy smile and shoved her mouth over the entirety of Steven dick. He gasped.

Lapis was inexperienced in fellatio, but this didn't stop her from doing everything right for Steven - a first-timer in anything sexual. Moving her head up and down, Steven grabbed the blankets with his hand, crushing them in his grasp. It felt good - and she kept going faster and harder, Steven feeling his prick push against the back of her throat. She quietly gagged, but eventually managed to do it effortlessly. "Lapis...I feel funny. I don't know-" He came down her throat. Lapis took it like a champ, draining his balls and bringing her head up. She smiled at him and pushed him back on the bed.

"What was that?" Steven asked. He gasped for breath, and his dick twitched beneath him. Lapis licked her lips as she removed her own clothes, and slowly climbed atop Steven. Steven was still riding full mast - his dick probably remaining hard due to some Gem complication bullshit. Either way, Lapis planned to use it to her advantage now.

"It was like the dance before a fusion, Steven." Lapis smiled down at him. "But now, our fusion has come, as have you." She winked at him as she rubbed her entrance against his member. "Mmmmmm" She moaned slightly. She hadn't felt a man's touch ever - and her own touch had been centuries ago. This was going to be a great time to take advantage of her resources. She wasn't a prisoner to anything, she was going to enjoy life's pleasures. She shoved Steven inside of her, and he cried out with her.

She didn't start out slow at all, going full force on his shaft. Bouncing up and down on it, she was very vocal. She yelled, screamed in ectasy. Steven screamed in confusion, mixed feelings of violation and pleasure mixing together. He did like it, however, so he did not feel what many would call rape. He instead felt a unity, as Lapis had described; a fusion. As they mashed togtether, as his penis burled deep inside her, he felt himself losing him to the sensations of her wet vagina.

Water gems were wet, and Lapis was beyond wet. He pussy gushed around Steven's swollen shaft, greedily swallowing every inch she could get. She gasped for breath, her heartrate increasing. The orgasm came quickly, strongly. He snatch clamped down on Steven and he came once more - deep inside her. Falling on him, she kissed him hungriliy on the lips. She wanted Steven - desiring someone who truly loved and appreciate her. In a way, in an innocent way Steven felt the same. He felt one with Lapis. He felt whole.

Steven was happy he had helped Lapis be happy, and Lapis was happy she had found someone who made her feel happiness. All was good. 


End file.
